


An Unlikely Pair

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hand Jobs, Human Connor, M/M, Porn Star Hank, Public Sex, porn star connor, very light humiliation, ~straight Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Twenty-One year old Connor needs money for his college tuition payment, so he agrees to star in a quick porn to earn the money. Hank, the sexy older seasoned and heavily tattooed pornstar is his partner for the scene.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	An Unlikely Pair

**Author's Note:**

> This is another re-write of one of my old fics. I couldn’t stop thinking of it as a Hankcon reimagine!
> 
> Connor thinks he is straight. 
> 
> He is not.

“What brought you here today, Connor?” The Director said, zooming the camera in and focusing on the young man.

“I don’t…I don’t know,” the boy blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, his clean white-button up tightening at the gesture. “Needed some money.”

“You’re in college is that right?”

Connor nodded, sitting forward with his elbows on his knees. The director told him to sit back against the couch in a more inviting stance. “Sorry,” Connor mumbled. “This is my first time doing anything like this.”

“Relax,” the director said with a smile. “This is going to be fun.”

“Yeah,” Connor’s cheeks were blushing red, he pressed his thick-rimmed glasses further up his nose. 

“What’s your orientation?”

“I’m straight.”

“Do you have a girlfriend right now?”

“We just broke up,” Connor said.

“Did you tell her you were coming here or something?”

Connor laughed. “No. That’s not why. We just, I don’t know, didn’t click anymore.”

“She hot?”

“I mean,” Connor smiled. “Yeah.”

“Did you fuck her a lot?”

“We never got that far.”

“No? How long were you together?”

“Four months?” 

“You were together for four months and you never fucked? You’re twenty-one, dude. How weren’t you fucking every moment of every day? That’s why you broke up isn’t it?”

“No,” Connor’s eyebrows drew together, offended. “We just weren’t in that type of relationship. She’s a very sweet girl, just…more of a friendship.”

“Calm down man, I was just asking,” the director laughed.

Connor shifted in his seat.

“So, you’ve never fooled around with a guy before?”

“No,” Connor said. 

“Never thought about it?”

“No.”

“Alright,” the director could see Connor was starting to shut down and he was determined to get the momentum back.

“You must be really desperate for cash, huh?”

“I’ll be forcibly dropped from my classes if I don’t make my tuition payment next week, so yeah. I figured what’s the quickest way possible to do that and I saw your ad.” He itched his eyebrow. 

“We won’t have you doing much,” the director assured. “Just a little fooling around.”

“That’s reassuring,” Connor gave a half-smirk half-smile. 

“Should we bring in the guy you’ll be sharing the scene with?”

Connor hesitated before nodding.

“Hank, come on in,” he shouted across the curtain.

The man called Hank walked into the frame. He was a tall man who looked just about as polar opposite to Connor as was possible. 

His hair looked like it desperately needed a cut, a mop of long silver curls almost to his shoulders to match his silver beard, while Connor’s hair was a youthful dark brown and short, combed carefully to the side, his face lacking any semblance of facial hair. Hank wore a white tank top and jeans and his arms were covered in sleeve tattoos, another peeking out the top of his shirt. His look was a stark contrast to Connor’s white-button up and black slacks. 

Hank looked like he was fresh from a motorcycle bar, while Connor looked like he had just gotten out of a law school interview. 

He sat to the left of Connor on the couch and rested his arm against the back of it, lounging back, his tummy peeking out from the bottom of his tank top. 

Connor swallowed nervously, his eyes flickered toward the man and back down, his hands starting to shake. It was all starting to feel so real. He tried to take up as little room as possible, hermitting within himself. He looked at the director waiting for the next instruction, feeling the older man staring at him from the side, his skin feeling like it was on fire from the stranger’s gaze.

“Hank is one of our long time stars,” the director explained. “He’s used to working with first-timers. He’ll be very gentle.”

“I thought we weren’t…”

“Oh no,” the director laughed. “No butt stuff, don’t worry.”

“Okay, good,” Connor was avoiding eye contact with Hank, afraid it would cause him to chicken out and run from the room and he needed to make his tuition payment desperately. His entire academic life was on the line.

“Introduce yourself.”

“Hey,” the man said in his deep cadence, scanning Connor’s body. “M’Hank.”

Connor turned to finally look at the man’s face. The man, this Hank, while dressed like he didn’t care about his appearance was surprisingly very good looking. 

He’d never been attracted to a man before, and maybe it was the circumstances and his brain trying to trick him into liking the man, but he couldn’t deny how sexy he found him.

“Hi, I’m um…Connor.” He rubbed his sweaty palms against the knees of his own slacks 

“You’re cute,” Hank said. “What are you studying?”

“Forensics.” 

“Wow,” his eyebrows raised, he scratched his beard with his thumb. “Never would’ve expected that. You look like a literary major. Beautiful face like yours, looks like you just stepped out of a painting.”

Connor blushed harder. “Thanks I guess.”

“He’s just gonna be jerking you off,” the director said. “Is that okay with you?”

“Um, yeah,” Connor said, nodding awkwardly. “That sounds reasonable.”

“Why don’t you take your pants off and start on yourself,” the director said.

With shaky hands Connor undid his slacks and stepped out of them before hooking his thumbs into his boxers and slipping them down too. Behind him, Hank was staring at his body.

Connor went to take his shirt off but was directed to keep it on.

“Have a seat, spread your legs. Relax against the couch and start playing with yourself, nice and slow.”

Connor listened to the director’s instruction and carried it out, moving down the couch a bit before sitting so he could spread out and not have to touch Hank until he had to.

His cock was already half-hard from nervous anticipation. He was told there was lube behind his pillow. He retrieved it and squirted some into his hand and started slowly stroking himself, staring to a point off camera trying to ignore what he was doing and that it was all being recorded.

“Good,” the director sighed. “Just like that”

Connor could feel Hank staring at him again and it was making the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He wished he would look away or leave entirely until it was time. He was about to request that when the director instructed Hank to move closer to him.

Connor’s heart was pounding in his chest as he felt the couch dip as the man nearly twice his age scooted closer until he was pressed up against his side.

“Don’t be scared,” Hank whispered into his ear out of range of the microphones. “It’ll be okay. Pretend I’m a girl if you need to.”

Connor had planned on doing just that on his ride up, so he was relieved the man gave him permission to do so.

He saw Hank was staring at his hand moving over his cock now and it made his thigh twitch.

It was humiliating.

“Rub his chest,” the director said.

Hank lifted his hand and moved forward to make eye contact with Connor to silently ask him if it was okay. Connor nodded and looked away. 

Hank placed his palm over Connor’s button-up and started rubbing softly over the material in the middle of his chest, his finger straying a bit between the buttons rub over his nipple causing Connor to gasp so softly even he couldn’t hear it.

Connor was still barely half-hard and he was starting to feel like a failure. He was sure the director was going to say ‘forget it’ and have him kicked out. That fear made it even harder for him to get a full erection.

“Why don’t you lay back against him?” The director said. Taking notice that Connor was petrified. “Hank, you lay down in the corner and spread your legs open, and Connor, sit inside his legs and rest your back against his chest.”

Connor began to inwardly panic about that position, it sounded rather intimate. He wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with that but when he saw Hank lay back against the corner and beckon him closer he moved immediately toward him, as if under a spell. Hank wrapped his hand around Connor’s arm softly and maneuvered him into position.

Hank’s firm chest against Connor’s back turned out to feel more like a security blanket than a terrifying hindrance. 

Connor’s body was flush against Hank’s, his naked legs looked demure and feminine with Hank’s jeans and thick thighs on either side of him. The denim of covering Hank’s legs scratched softly against his. 

Connor’s neck was bent forward as he began to touch himself again, but the angle was awkward. He felt Hank’s palm on his forehead delicately pressing his head down back against the corner of his neck. 

“Relax,” Hank whispered.

“Why don’t you start stroking him.” 

“May I?” Hank whispered. 

Connor paused before nodding curtly.

“Connor, place your hands on his knees and don’t move them unless we tell you to.”

Connor placed his palms over Hank’s jeans covering his knees. The fingers on each of his hands pressed firmly together, still tense.

This was it.

The very moment Connor felt Hank’s hand touch him, he gasped. 

“Shh,” Hank said, encircling him and starting to pump slowly, his thumb rubbing against the slit in the middle of every other stroke.

Connor closed his eyes and focused all his attention on the pleasure he was feeling. He tried picturing a woman but he couldn’t bring himself to. The smell of Hank’s masculine body spray strong in his nose was hindering that fantasy.

Hank’s hand was big and strong and firm and warm and Connor was achingly hard in no time.

“You like that? Hm?”

Connor nodded.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing.”

“Just me?”

Connor’s nervous swallow spoke volumes. He could feel Hank’s smirk against his ear before he was leaving a gentle kiss on Connor’s cheek. Connor grimaced and grunted disapprovingly, moving his head a few inches away. That was weird.

“No?” Hank chuckled softly.

Connor shook his head.

“Okay.”

Hank began moving his hand faster. The wet sound of Connor’s cock being worked was easily picked up by the microphones around the room accompanied by Connor’s soft whimpers.

“Getting close?” Hank whispered.

Connor licked his lips and nodded. He was clutching Hank’s knees now, his fingers splayed wide and scratching into the denim.

Connor sighed, his body tensing up at the same time as Hank reached with his other hand to start firmly rubbing the soft skin of his perineum directly under his balls. Connor gasped and bucked forward but Hank held him tightly back against him, coaxing him with soft gentle terms of encouragement to come.

Connor whined as he painted his button-up with little spurts of come. Hank continued the gentle assault of his perineum as he rubbed the head and squeezed up the shaft milking more from him. Connor’s body twitched through the aftershocks. His fingers which were clenched against the denim seconds ago were now lax.

“Good boy,” Hank praised, he took the leap and tried kissing him again, this time against his neck. Connor didn’t protest again, still lost and floating around back to earth.

Hank kissed the boy’s jaw. 

Connor was breathing heavily, his eyelids closed but fluttering. He turned his head blindly and reached for Hank with his mouth, his bottom lip quivering. Hank took the cue and pressed his lips against Connor’s and was surprised when the boy’s tongue slid into his mouth. Hank neglected Connor’s cock and placed his hand on Connor’s face to deepen the kiss.

They lost themselves to it, forgetting the camera was there entirely. Lost together. A very unlikely pair.

Connor realized just what he was doing a full minute into their embrace. He thought twice about what he was doing but at that moment, he couldn’t give a damn. He’d never come that hard in his life or experienced something so raw and intimate before. 

He was only doing what felt right.

They kissed for another thirty seconds before the director was calling ‘Cut’, but continued kissing even after. 

“Do you want his number?” The director laughed.

Connor pulled back from the kiss, finally looking up at Hank, feeling so young and inexperienced in his arms. The thrill of it was palpable. The way Hank was looking at him sent a chill through his body. 

What had he gotten himself into?

“That would probably be best,” Connor said with a smile.

“You’re gunna call me?” Hank chuckled.

“Would you be opposed to that?” Connor’s voice was laced with worry.

Hank shook his head. “Not at all.” He pecked a kiss against Connor’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love comments!! 🥺💓💓


End file.
